Foursome
by Tsuki-no-Kurokage
Summary: It was the forbidden taboo of illicit love and lust, but obviously, they couldn't resist the other. And sometimes, you have to look beyond the surface to uncover the true feelings buried within...their zanpakutous. HitsuIchi, HyouGetsu


Foursome

Author's Note: This one is really random too. Really really random…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Bleach. If I did, most episodes of Bleach would focus on Ichigo and Hitsu moments together.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Underneath the orange-haired strawberry, the ice master huffed and wheezed a little, eyes shut tight and bare chest heaving upwards with every sharp intake of oxygen. Hitsugaya Toushirou bit his trembling lower lip as Ichigo came again. The icy captain's bony fingers warped around the region of the bed sheet the two children were on, and gripped onto it tightly, rubbing the blanket until the friction produced the heat that he simply could not stand touching. His reiatsu was even harder for him to rein now; he could feel the flame of the icy cold reiatsu of death within him firing up, bit by bit, as the spiritual energy itself began leaking out of his small frame, engulfing the entire personal bedroom of the 10th Division captain. Ichigo was still shuddering from the cold, teeth chattering out of his control, but hey, who wouldn't tremble in a room of negative fifteen degrees Celsius? And still dropping, at that, without the captain totally having much success at controlling his reiatsu at all. It was fucking cold. But not like Ichigo really minded, as long as he had some 'quality time' with his precious little prince of ice.

Hitsugaya moaned slightly when his orange-haired lover landed sloppy kisses all over his forehead before nibbling on the tip of his ear lightly, after which the vaizard passionately licked the ears he had nibbled harmlessly, proceeding on with licking the captain on the neck. He smiled as he tenderly tilted the captain's head back, leaning in and sticking his tongue out, giving the white-haired prodigy a slight tingle up his spine upon having contact with a quick and light lick moving up his bare neck. Thick, hairy lips brushed against Hitsugaya's cheeks and whispered in his ear, "Ready, Toushirou?" Hearing the young prodigy grunt a little, Ichigo told his lover to brace himself and then he dove straight 'in'.

"…Gnhe…nnm…" Hitsugaya mumbled, seemingly in pain. Damn…why the fuck was Ichigo being so…so engrossed? The child saw no need in getting himself so damn engrossed in doing their make-out session; they practically did it many times already ever since they (indirectly) revealed their feelings for each other. Why was this one any different?

"Oh, Toushirou…" Ichigo whispered, pushing himself harder against the young captain's body struggling under him. He gave the _tensai _a long wet kiss on the lips, used to the cold marshmallow flavor the icy tongue held, and the twosome exchanged breaths through their kiss of forbidden love and lust. "Damn, I missed doing this…Fuck the old bastard for keeping you away from me…"

Below the seemingly frozen eyelids, teal eyeballs rolled as Hitsugaya rasped out, "No one would _**want **_to, Kurosaki…Think before you talk, you…goofball…"

Ichigo's muscular arms coiled around the fully revealed chest and the carrot-top nuzzled his cheeks against his lover's affectionately before opening his eyes, oh so damn tempted to give the captain another nibble on the ear. He smiled wryly and leaned in closer, jaws not very wide open, and skeletal teeth greeted the tip of the ear. With that, Ichigo departed the region of Hitsugaya's ear and went back to making certain that he went fully in this time round. Without so much as to give the white-haired _tensai _a warning beforehand, he pressed his ---- against Hitsugaya's and the said master of ice and snow couldn't help but give a yell of surprise. Sound waves of the deep, masculine voice belonging to the captain traveled to Ichigo's ears and went right in, sinking into the brain of the size of a pea. Ichigo paused and felt the cold breath under his stripped chest. "Ah…Sorry, Toushirou…I forgot that it hurts…"

The white-haired prodigy found the strength to bring up his hand and held onto Ichigo's in a very forgiving manner. "Never mind about that…Kurosaki…" Hitsugaya panted, icy cold mist escaping his mouth. "Just get this done and over with…so that I can get back to my…damn paperwork…"

Ichigo suddenly stopped and simply lied down on Hitsugaya's body, tickling the captain on the chest. Though he was as clear as crystal as to where Hitsugaya's ticklish spots really were, he tried not to make the captain giggle on his demand and tickled him on the spot where he was obviously not that ticklish. "You still thinking about work, Toushirou…? Thought you only cared about us…" Ichigo murmured, trying to sound as hurt as possible.

Hitsugaya, however, saw through his act to gain sympathy. It wasn't going to work. Not like it did last time; Hitsugaya instantly regretted it and their appointed time of half an hour together in the room dragged on to three hours straight. Of course the white-haired boy didn't mind spending more time with his boyfriend, but it was because of those three hours together that he missed one of the most important captain meetings (but since when were those not important anyways?) and the soutaichou was the one who uncovered their secret of being together. He didn't want that to happen ever again, not under his watchful eye, despite the fact that he was always forced into being the _uke _all the time. "Can it, Kurosaki," Hitsugaya retorted icily, regaining his usual breath, though his heart rate was still out of whack from their time before. "You don't want others to find out like this, do you?"

Oh great, it was that captain tone of his. How could Ichigo not fall prey to the predatory voice that he held in such high esteem? He smirked inwardly and gave his lover a quick peck on the lips, a symbol of completion of their time together. "Course not."

Hitsugaya grunted in reply and sat up straight, looking around his once tidy bedroom for his shihakushou. Grabbing his white undergarments first, he put them on with a watchful and highly amused boyfriend still lying on the bouncy bed imported from the human world. In actuality, it was a birthday gift from Ichigo to his date, seeing that if going to his house in Karakura would be such a hassle for the being-watched captain of the 10th Division, why not have a comfortable area somewhere in the 10th Division buildings where they could fuck? Or rather, have sex, in courtesy of the more civilized of the two. Sex that was apparently illicit on Yamamoto's stupid orders. Ichigo suppressed a snarl at the thought of the old fart while scrambling through the mess of clothes to look for his own. As soon as they were done putting on their shihakushou, with Hitsugaya actually bothering to make himself look neat and tidy like as if nothing happen and Ichigo not giving a damn, as usual, about how messed up he looked. The only piece of evidence that could lead anyone else outside to the event of the two of them having illegal sex would be the condom but only a pervert, who wasn't Hitsugaya of course, would strip Ichigo's hakama to take a look. (A/N: Ok, that's sick, even for me)

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow at the sight of a pissed off strawberry but decided to pay no mind to it, knowing fully well what his boyfriend was angry about. No, not him; Yamamoto. Otherwise, they could have a lot of time together freely and unlimited. A _**lot**_. The young prodigy folded his arms while the other tapped his foot impatiently, folding his arms as well. "So, do you get it now, Hyourinmaru?"

Visible only to him, his wielder, the majestic dragon of ice – clearly materialized and was sure as hell watching the act unfold just now – exuded deathly cold mist from his body, making the temperature drop even further. Hitsugaya paid no heed to Ichigo's trembling and, apparently, a materialized Zangetsu's too, eyeing the empty space next to his zanpakutou's spirit. It was weird how only wielders could see their own respective zanpakutou's materialized spirit and not others, unless the materialization was a forced one – coughUrahara'sthreedaytrainingcough – since the reiatsu differed from shinigami to shinigami. Although it made perfect sense to a genius like Hitsugaya, he still found it a bit awkward. The dragon looked at the cloaked man beside him and Hitsugaya blinked at the sight of a deep flush on his zanpakutou's cheeks (if dragons _**had **_cheeks). They must be really desperate for sex if the respective zanpakutous practically begged their wielders to give them a demonstration. Still, Ichigo didn't need to be so damn fucking engrossed! It was just a demo.

"Still, why ask us to give a demonstration if you could see perfectly well from our respective point of views, Hyourinmaru?" Hitsugaya asked curiously.

"…Just for a confirmation," came the sheepish reply from the dragon. It certainly wasn't like Hyourinmaru to act so nervous, but Hitsugaya didn't mind. First-timers were always inexperienced, after all.

"Oi, Toushirou," Ichigo nudged, whispering in his boyfriend's ear. "You tell me that your zanpakutou's spirit is a dragon, right? So how are Zangetsu and Hyourinmaru gonna fuck if…?"

"If one is a dragon and the other is a human? Is that what you're asking?" Hitsugaya sighed before he shrugged his shoulders. "Depends. Hyourinmaru will do as he sees fit."

"…And you ain't caring?"

"Why ask me? I'm not the one who's going to hang around with the likes of you and watch them," Hitsugaya retorted icily. "Besides, I can't see Zangetsu."

"And I can't see Hyourinmaru, but I don't give a damn. It's always fun to see your own zanpakutou fuck with another," Ichigo replied excitedly, taking a seat in front of Zangetsu who was being stoic as always. The _ossan _was clearly treating this as a normal make-out session, albeit only hugs and kisses, with the mighty dragon of ice, but like an ordinary zanpakutou spirit, he felt his inner stomach churning, just a little. Ichigo noticed that Zangetsu was being more silent than he usually was.

Hitsugaya stared at his orange-haired strawberry for a moment. "…You're a pervert, Kurosaki, you know that?"

Ichigo smirked, obviously very entertained, and pulled the captain down by the shoulders and pressed his lips against his dear marshmallow's. "And you love me for that, don't you, Toushirou?"

**Smack**

"It's still Hitsugaya-taichou to you, _baka_."

Of course, in the midst of the friendly argument between the couple, they completely didn't realize the sex scene that had unfolded a long time ago.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I know it's short…but hey, it's mostly lemon. A bad one. But I'm quite proud of it, to be frank; it's my first _**proper **_lemon. I intended for it to be longer (for once in my entire life) but as you can see, it turned out to be a long drabble instead XD

Please review; I wanna know what people think of this one. Oh, and if you know Aithein-Rosen, please don't tell her that I wrote a lemon, otherwise she would totally try filling my head with lots and lots of dirty thoughts when school re-opens and if we meet each other. I'd rather you not tell Tsukiria either; she was bawling for a lawyer when I wrongly accused her of filling my mind with perverted thoughts XP

And with that, I officially declare my second fit of HIRS gone. Other than the multi-chapter stories, HIRS has totally left my mind clean and pure (yeah right).

**Reflect the truth of which you see**

**Tsuki-no-Kurokage**


End file.
